Pokemon XY: The Fallen Dynasty Of Kalos
by sabray2468
Summary: Three young trainers set out on a journey through the Kalos region filled with mysterious Pokemon. But, Kalos is at war and is losing badly not helped by terrorist attacks. The mysterious masked Riolu-man seems the lone ray of hope. How will the perils in Kalos affect their lives and futures? Can they save their beloved home?
1. The Start For Our Rookies

**Kalos Adventures**

'You're both awake, that' so nice of you. I wasn't expecting to see you two awake so early in the morning' said a blond haired woman while frying eggs on a pan 'it's a big day for you two. When's Sycamore expecting you two?'

'10' yawned Sadie, a brunette, about 13 years old 'why do the people of this town wake up so early I'll never know. Just sleep a bit for once in your life.' Her voice bore heavy traces of English accent. The Allen family had just moved from their hometown to Vaneville town less than a year ago. Well, most of the family anyway.

'You know what professor Sycamore likes to do most?'

Sadie groaned as James started with another joke. The greatest joy of his life was when he could make fun of someone's name. He was blond and had green eyes. And he had started again. 'What?' she asked anyway.

'He just needs to get sicker sometimes' he said, grinning. Sadie sighed.

_At Sycamore lab; 10 o'clock_

'When are the children coming?' asked Prof. Sycamore, a highly esteemed Pokémon researcher.

'Any moment now' said Amy, his assistant, looking at her watch. Just then they heard someone knocking on the front door.

'That'll be them' said Sycamore getting up and toward the door.

A chubby kid with a freckled face entered the lab, looking excited.

'Professor, how are you? Aren't the others here yet?' he asked in one breath.

'They should be here any moment now' said Amy 'why don't you go and have a look at the Pokémon, Daniel?'

'Okay' said the kid and made his way towards the back door and onto the garden.

_At 10:30, three kids, all thirteen years of age, waited breathlessly for their first Pokémon in Prof. Sycamore's garden._

'Here you go, Daniel' said Amy handing him a green-colored Pokémon 'take care of this little froakie'

'And here's little fennekin, for you Sadie. Be careful, she's a handful'

'And here's chespin, James. Take good care of it' she told to the blond kid giving him the last Pokémon playing in the little garden.

'Everyone, will I hope take very good care of their Pokémon' Sycamore told the three when they were back inside 'they are your partners in the journey you are about to begin'

'Professor, when are we to begin our journey, you didn't actually tell us that' piped up Sadie. She was impatient to start her adventure. Most of her class had already embarked on theirs. She had to wait because she was underage. You had to be 13 years old to be allowed to go. She and James, non-identical twins, both turned 13 only two days ago. They and Daniel (who had become 13 a day before) were the only ones left in Vaneville.

'You'll leave soon enough now, Sadie, maybe after lunch' replied Sycamore. 'However, I must warn you to avoid areas of dispute in the North West region. As you know, our country is at war, so be careful'

James yawned; he didn't care about the war. He wanted to go and have lunch and then set out on his journey. James loved to eat, yet he wasn't fat. In fact, he was quite skinny. He didn't know how but that's just how it was.

_1 o'clock at Allen house; Sadie and James make last minute checks_

'Got everything you need' asked mother 'poke balls, pokedex, Pokémon?'

'Yes' they chorused back and set about their journey with their backpacks on their shoulders.


	2. The Forest, the City and A Friend

**From Sadie Allen's Diary**

_**11**__**th**__** January**_

'Let's stop here for a bit' groaned James 'it's already 4 o'clock; we've been walking for 2 hours'

'Yeah let's stop, I'm exhausted too' I sighed. We hadn't stopped since Aquacorde town. Now we were trying to find their way through forest. And it probably wasn't going very well. Looking around the forest I concluded that we were not the only ones. Four or five others were there too, some were training and the others were relaxing. I had had 4 battles since the start of the journey. 3 won, 1 lost. I lost to some overconfident jerk that happened to have a panpour. I realized I needed another Pokémon to make up for fennekin's type disadvantage. With this end in view I searched through the forest and found the perfect Pokémon: pansage. When I tried to catch it responded by vine whipping my fennekin. However with my type advantage, the battle was a piece of cake; it went down with a hit of ember and I caught it in a poke ball. I trained it with a bit to raise it to the level of my fennekin and soon I had two strong Pokémon with me who took care of each other's weaknesses. When I went back, I was surprised to see my lazy brother was training too. He too had lost 1 of the 3 battles he had participated, so maybe he wanted to improve his record. Suddenly I had an idea and I went up to him.

'Want to battle' I asked, knowing I had a type advantage here with my fennekin.

He was taken aback for a moment but replied 'Sure, I'm itching for a battle'

I concluded for the billionth time that he would never take anything seriously.

But, for all my type superiority, I couldn't beat him.

Whenever I tried to attack, his Pokémon dodged it with uncanny speed. He kept shouting commands to chespin 'left, right, back, and now tackle' and I took a lot of damage from chespin. Fennekin was close to fainting, but she found an opening and hit chespin with embers. Chespin got burnt and started losing energy. But so was fennekin and in the end, the battle ended in a draw.

And we trudged along, trying to find our way through the forest. After an hour or so and we did seem to find the right path and, of course, it was filled with bug catchers and trainers. We literally fought our way through the forest; we weren't bad in double battles but I definitely preferred single battles; I didn't have to depend upon anyone except myself. Slowly, pansage was catching up to fennekin; I felt both of them getting stronger. James had caught a scatterbug but wasn't really using it; he had just caught it for the sake of catching a Pokémon and that was it.

'So good to see sunshine again' said James when we stood outside the forest overlooking the fields below. The areas had tall grass and trainers; a lot of trainers. After all that fighting in the forest I wasn't really keen on fighting anymore. Besides, it was 8 o'clock and the night was fast becoming cold; but you have to battle if you make eye contact. However, we did manage to skip some trainers (and fight some others) and get our Pokémon safely to the Pokémon center in Santalune city. James went to have our Pokémon healed by the lady at the counter while I tender to a wound I had received in the forest; a swollen toe, nothing serious. Santalune seemed to be a nice and cheerful city with lots of gardens and parks and children running around. The main park of the city, Santalune Park, was known as the heart of the city and was the largest free expanse in the city. By the time James came back with our Pokémon, I was terribly tired and went to the room I had rented in the Pokémon center facility and dozed off. James was in the adjoining room.

_**12**__**th**__** January**_

I was sitting in the Pokémon center café sipping coffee and reading the morning newspaper. I had already completed a round of training with my dear little fennekin and pansage; James was still sleeping.

The headlines were dominated Riolu-man, again. Riolu-man was an exceptionally talented Pokémon trainer who used his powers to help out the police unofficially; kind of like a vigilante. This time he had caught a couple of burglars in a jewelry shop in Lumiose city. Nobody seemed to have any idea who this Riolu-man was. Just then James came along to my table, yawning.

'So' he said looking at the paper in my hand 'Riolu-man again? He does more work himself than the entire police force, doesn't he? Hey I'm off to meat Matt, he's staying here I noticed, meet you later'

Matt was the popular guy in Pokémon School and somewhat of a bully. Still James got along quite good with him; they both played in the school soccer team.

'Hi Matt' I called out to him when I went inside; I too had never had any problems with the guy.

'Hey Sadie, so you've started your journey too, I was just here challenging the gym' he replied 'nice to see you two again; I've been missing my school friends last few weeks'

'So, who're you travelling with' I asked looking around; it was unusual for new trainers to travel alone; it was much too dangerous.

'I'm actually looking for a travelling partner. My last one, Ricky Hills, got sick and returned home' he sighed.

'Hey why don't you come with us, Matt, it'll be fun; having another person with us would be fun' James suggested.

It wouldn't really be bad, I thought, playing ludo with only two people was getting boring.

'Sure, if it's all right with you two' he said, grinning. I knew he was already planning playing soccer with James.

'Done then' said James, who was obviously thinking along the same lines.

After that Matt and I had a match, I had to train to be able to challenge the gym and Matt knew what kind of Pokémon the gym leader would use and his moves. He had a machoke and a pidgey. He had already trained his Pokémon really well even though he hadn't got much of a head start.

James went to meet some of his other friend and got involved in a soccer match. Later, he trained I think.


	3. Around Lumiose

_**Hey guys this chapter is going to be in the person of James. I'm experimenting with these and would love your feedback, thanks in advance. The story has been kind of slow, but it'll soon pick up.**_

You'd think I had learned not to try and head the ball. But, as always, I never learn. I jumped high and aimed for the ball as it swung through the air. Then I swung my head towards it, missing it completely. And of course, there was a tree behind me. Now I was sitting in the tent, resting. Like resting would help. Matt came in to check up on me after some time.

'Man that was brutal, I didn't know which was stronger; the tree trunk or your head' he said barely suppressing his grin. We had been travelling together for the whole day now and we were going a lot slower; mostly because we walked with the ball at our feet passing it along.

And then we started again, walking and walking and occasionally fighting with other trainers, it was tiresome, but it's Pokémon and its fun at the same time. We started with the football again after a bit and I took I shot at a nearby tree. Well, it was going to the tree but suddenly a fletchling fell down from the tree and it hit the Pokémon instead. For a moment I was too stunned to move. And then I jumped, like really high towards the wounded animal. It was hurt, badly. I couldn't explain to you how guilty I felt, it felt like there was something really heavy in my throat. 'Oh poor fletchling, James, how dare you?' she said, her eyes flaming.

I was too stunned to speak, how could I do this? It had all happened so suddenly I still couldn't believe it. I quickly took the fletchling in my arms and ran for the nearest Pokémon center; luckily there was one nearby. I discovered how fast I could run if I was desperate

_I have to save this fletchling's life_, I thought desperately.

When I stumbled onto the counter' the nurse took the bird-Pokémon in her arms; she didn't wait to know what had happened; she was a professional and I was grateful for that.

Soon Matt and Sadie came inside, and we waited; all sorts of horrible scenarios playing out in my mind, none of which I dared voice aloud.

The nurse came out after a short while.

'It's okay' she said smiling 'did it like have a really bad battle?'

When no one spoke I did.

'I hit her accidentally with a soccer ball'

She pursued her lips bud didn't say anything; and I was grateful for that again.

'Anyway, would you like to meet the poor thing?'

'Yes'

'Come along then'

Moments later all three of us were in a room full of equipment with a tiny fletchling in its center.

'Hey, buddy, fletchling I'm really sorry' I stammered out 'here you can peck me if you want'. And extended my head; I don't know why I did, I just did. But to my surprise, it did not hit me but softly nibbled at my head.

'Well look's looks like our little Pokémon did not see you hid the ball, but she definitely saw you carrying her to safety' the nurse concluded.

And from that moment on, we, fletchling and I became great friends. The best of companions; not the kind you bother to keep inside a poke ball. It just perched on my nose, head, and shoulder, wherever it wanted.

Kalos was not doing well in the war; rumors were that our enemies were using some unknown legendary Pokémon in their efforts. We were losing men and morale. _Geez, they had to start a war didn't they, couldn't live with peace._ There were terrorist's attacks all over the region. Lumiose, tough the guarded with ample security was their main target. They would've destroyed half the city if it wasn't for Riolu-man. Our enemies, tough better off than us, were probably too weak to organize such attacks. We were aided by the Sinnoh region in our war efforts that were still quite strong. It wasn't the most cheerful of atmospheres in which our journey proceeded, but we did quite well. We were almost into Lumiose; I had three strong Pokémon in chespin (who should be evolving soon), fletchling and an aron that I had recently caught. I had released poor scatterbug; I couldn't find a place in my party for the poor guy.

But my other Pokémon were strong; I had even managed to beat Sadie once.

'Jesus, James! When the hell did you get so strong, you hardly ever train'

'I make better choices in choosing Pokémon than you'

'You think so, don't you? Scatter away, scatterbug'

I winced at the pun; she couldn't leave it could she?

'If I were you I'd tend to fennekin, its hurt badly'

That successfully diverted her attention.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, around Lumiose city. We took a lot of time to reach it; partly because Sadie couldn't get enough training for her Pokémon (I actually felt sorry for the poor creatures) and partly because a three people travelling together isn't best in the terms of speed.

I did battle Matt once and he was good; really good. He liked to use brute force and well, he had more than enough force.

'That was embarrassing'

'I wouldn't laugh at someone, I myself couldn't beat'

'You got lucky once, ages ago! People usually shut up after ten years'

'Actually, James, that was pretty embarrassing' piped up Matt

'I'll get you next time'

'I don't think so'

Yeah, so I was beaten, no big deal. I didn't know why I felt that bad. Sadie's competitiveness was spreading like an epidemic.

'Behind you' I shouted desperately to my aron. Sadie and I were at it again.

'You're done brother' Sadie shouted as fennekin hit aron with a fire-type attack from behind. _He couldn't survive that, I knew._

But when the smoke cleared, there he was, shaken but still very much ready to fight.

Fennekin chased him again with a fire-attack, but I was ready this time

'Dodge, right, duck and headbutt into its stomach' I yelled. _That's it, we were doing it._

'Don't go after it, wait for it' I instructed. And then I saw the little flame behind a tree.

'Towards tour right' I screamed 'headbutt into its head'

And we won, again.

Aron was fast becoming a beast and I was starting to love this journey more and more.


	4. Secrets

**Okay so this is where the plot really starts, thanks to all who have been patient and read till now; review and tell me how it was; constructive criticism is appreciated. And another thing, I'm sorry to keep changing the title of the story, but this one's final.**

**In person of Matt**

Well, it's pretty hot in Lumiose in summertime. Sadie was training, again. Part of me felt guilty; I knew I should be training but there was just so much to see in Lumiose. We had heard rumors about the Lumiose gym being very difficult. Their previous gym leader had gone to war to lead the electric-type camp but disappeared after fighting for a few months. The new gym leader, Hugo was known as one of the most prodigious talents in Kalos and the world. He was only a year older than us and already a gym leader. I didn't fancy facing him, but Sadie was insistent that we should challenge the gym since we had come to Lumiose. Easy for her to say, she had trained throughout the journey. It was a completely different story with me. Going on a journey with Sadie and James was fun. James was a good friend and fun at all times and Sadie well, I was, uh, how do I put it? I kind of liked Sadie, for two years and 4 and half months, sound messed up? I know. But what to do, I didn't fall for her on purpose. No I didn't, come on believe me!

While walking around the city I saw many statues of Tauruses. Strange, Taurus was a banned Pokémon in the Kalos ever since the revolution fifteen or so years ago; I couldn't understand how so many statues could exist in the national capital. Well, they were in the back alleyways; maybe nobody ever bothered to check them out. The revolution fifteen years ago was to overthrow the tyrannical king Frank, or so we were told. Nobody liked the current government much, it was repressive and everybody wanted a democracy and on top of this the miserable showing in the war. Nobody ever wanted a war in the first place, except the High Council of Dragonite. Dragonite was the symbolic Pokémon of our government just like Taurus was of the previous king. I don't know how the king was because nobody's allowed to talk about it; I had only my grandfather to speak to who wouldn't tell me anything. The Statue of Taurus brought back an old memory to me. I was in Pokémon School at that time about ten year old. There's a rundown shed in the back garden, where Pokémon eggs are stored. Well I had nothing to do after school that day. So James (equally bored) went with me to have at peep in at that shed. It was our idea of an adventure. We were disappointed to find that the place had only Pokémon eggs. As part of our school curriculum we had to learn about all the Pokémon eggs. But there was one egg we had never seen before; I'll never forget how different that egg looked. We weren't caught that day but I went back home and described that egg to my grandfather. I asked him about it. I've never seen him so angry, he told me I was messing about in matter that didn't concern me and that I should know better than to do so and blah blah. He grounded me for a week. This statue of Taurus had the same egg at its feet; I would recognize it anywhere. I decided to investigate a little bit. How little did I know, what deep dark secrets of our village it would reveal.

**So how was it, are you folks intrigued? I've got most of it planned, but if anyone's got any ideas fell free to PM or review. If anyone wants their character or Pokémon included just tell me. Thanks for reading.**


	5. The hero of Kalos

**Third Person**

The wind blew pleasantly past his face. He was at peace, completely. How long it would last, he did not fear the government. He was blessed with extraordinary skill, Pokémon obeyed his commands and he knew how to make them win. But even the best of trainers must flee when the whole police force are on your trail. To the people of Kalos he was a hero, a messiah. But the government did not like heroes. The last person who the people had regarded as a hero had betrayed them, or so they were told. They were not allowed to talk about him; he was a fallen idol, the man who had ruled the fallen kingdom of Kalos.

He sighed and got up at the sound of sirens behind him.

A man spoke in a microphone

_Riolu-man, you are charged with disrupting the work of the police and causing general panic. Come quietly and we will not harm you._

'Yes, you will not harm me' he smiled. He threw a poke ball in the air and shouted 'Salamence, flamethrower.' By the time the smoke cleared there were only the burnt twigs, the chirping fletchlings and some very surprised policemen.

High up in the air, a masked man soared on a majestic Pokémon. He was headed towards Sinnoh, things were about to get interesting.

**Hey, this was very short, I know. But I couldn't pair this little episode with any other thing. Hope you like it.**


End file.
